


Cálido

by Manzani



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzani/pseuds/Manzani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tim lo embarga un sentimiento cálido en el pecho cuando piensa en Dick, o en Kon. Pero cuando piensa en Jason, simplmente no es suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cálido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shameblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/gifts).



> Realmente... ni yo sé qué es lo que he llegado a escribir. Un regalito para mi siempre querida amiga Shameblack, que siempre encontramos nuevas cosas en común, y el JayTim es una de ellas.

** Cálido **

 

A veces, Dick se pregunta si está haciendo lo correcto con Tim. Le ve pasearse, tan joven y circunspecto por la mansión cuando viene de visita, que es imposible que no llame la atención de aquella forma tan sutil. «Es de lo que no hay», piensa, y la mirada azul le sigue hasta que se pierde por la puerta que lleva a la sala.

Son hermanos. A pesar de él querer conservar si apellido Grayson, y Tim querer seguir siendo un Drake, ambos legalmente tenían su apellido Wayne. Dick no deja de pensar en lo parecidos que llegan a ser físicamente si tan solo comparten un apellido.

Le ha criado como su hermano pequeño, pero algo sucedió distinto a lo que sucedería cuando tuviese que hacerse cargo de Damian, el verdadero hijo de sangre. Tim era un estratega, inteligente y habilidoso; tan increíblemente deslumbrante…

Siempre que piensa en todas las cualidades que tiene el tercero de los petirrojos, se ve obligado a frenar su mente en seco y buscar distracción. Su mente ya ha ido a parar en lugares en los que no debe.

—Dick, es hora de cenar.

Le llama a la puerta luego de horas. Seguramente Bruce no estará esa noche con ellos, como solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que tiene reservado la cabecera, el asiento junto a Tim.

No puede evitar pensar en que, por muy gruñón que sea, las cosas con Damian son mucho más fáciles. Lo sentía como su hermanito bebé, sin embargo, con Tim…

— ¿Dick? Voy a entrar.

El cabello negro y los ojos cerúleos atraviesan la puerta y Dick tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltar un suspiro pesaroso. El cuerpo entrenado, y aún así delgado de Tim, se dirige hacia él con total confianza, como si no fuese esa una habitación ajena sino la suya propia.

Otro Tim Drake, uno imaginario, se levanta sobre el pecho de Richard y le pisa con ambos pies. No quiere explicar el por qué le quita un poco el aliento.

Tratando de despejarse, saluda con una sonrisa amplia.

—Me alegra que te quedes a cenar, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí.

—Sí, bueno… —Se pasa una mano por el cabello, y el flequillo vuelve a caer desordenado sobre su frente. «Cómo ha crecido», piensa. Aún recuerda ese entusiasmo de pubertad con la que se presentó frente a él, con una sonrisa blanca y una torpeza ligera pero encantadora. Ahora le ve y es más serio, más taciturno. Sabe que los años con Batman son el cielo y el infierno. Y también sabe que estar a cargo de los Titanes es muy parecido—, tengo que resolver algunos problemas en Gotham.

Mirada perdida.

—Estupendo —Le sonríe—. Le preguntaré a Alfred si puede preparar la habitación.

—No, no. No me quedaré aquí, Dick, gracias.

Dick fue entrenado para ser detective. Tiene un instinto —instinto que tienes que seguir cuando combates el crimen en Gotham—, y ese instinto le dice que escuchará algo que no quiere oír, pero de todas formas indaga.

—No irás a patrullar esta noche, ¿verdad?

—No he traído del traje.

— ¿Volver a Nueva York? No es seguro que…

—Dick —Le corta. Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada aparece en su rostro—, somos _iguales,_ ¿recuerdas? No vengas con rollo sobreprotector. Me quedaré en otro sitio, eso es todo.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Richard Grayson se prepara.

— ¿Dónde te quedarás?

—Con Jason.

 

 

Tim se conoce bastante a sí mismo, tanto como para afirmar que realmente nunca le gustará que Dick y Damian sean _así_ de hermanos, incluso después de que Bruce volviese a tomar el papel de Batman. «Crío insoportable», se queja mentalmente, cuando esa noche se despide de Alfred, su hermano mayor y… el _demonio_.

Tim conoce a Dick, y sabe que puede ser tan simpático como serio. Es por ello que cuando se despide con un abrazo, no siente el palmoteo energizante en su espalda ni el ligero susurro de: “cuídate, Timmy”.

Pero Tim es todo menos tonto, y desde que se las apaña sólo, tampoco es un simplón. Sabe que hay algo extraño en Dick, algo que hace que su pecho se sienta tibio y la punta de los dedos le cosquilleen, muy parecido a lo que solía sentir cuando Connor compartía cama con él en la Torre T. Y sabe, también, que para Richard tampoco es muy distinto: la mueca iracunda en sus labios, tras él mencionar el nombre de Jason Todd, le confirma que está molesto porque a Jason no le importa traspasar _esa_ línea moral.

Tim se conoce bastante a sí mismo. Es por ello que prefiere quedarse con Jason, quien le pidió repetidas veces ser su Robin; y no se queda con Dick, quien olvidó su voto de confianza para dárselo a un pobre mocoso que no había vivido ni la mitad de lo que ellos habían vivido juntos.

A veces, le cuesta creer que ha luchado tanto tiempo por la atención de Dick, cuando quien siempre la ha tenido sobre él —de forma disimulada— ha sido Jason.

 

 

Jason Todd hace una mueca cuando ve a Tim varado en el pasillo con una mochila a cuestas. Estrecha los ojos y se acerca a paso seguro hacia su puerta, con los vaqueros manchados de sangre, una ligera cojera y el casco rojo bajo el brazo.

Mira a Tim levantarse rápidamente del suelo, esperándole frente a su puerta. No tarda mucho en llegar donde está, y un saludo agrio por parte de su _hermano_ le hace sentir como en casa.

—Estás hecho un asco.

—Sólo para que estemos claros —dice Jason—, tú no me has avisado que venías. De todos nosotros, Tim, tú no eres el _factor sorpresa_.

Sin decir nada más, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo. Parecieron minutos para Jason, en los cuales pudo sentir el pie de Tim tamborilear contra el piso, nervioso. Suelta un poco de aire y empuja la puerta con suavidad para que su inesperado huésped tenga el placer de gozar de su humilde morada. O cuchitril.

Tim se pasea con total familiaridad por el pequeño apartamento, y no puede evitar sonreír de forma ladeada. Sí que ha extrañado a _Tim_.

— ¿Dónde está el botiquín?

Y Tim no espera a que le responda, porque instintivamente —es tanto o mejor detective que Grayson—, sabe dónde podría encontrarse, y Jason espera sentado sobre su cama. No opondrá resistencia, está cansado como los mil demonios y tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de discutir. Es por ello que, cuando Tim entra con la artillería pesada, Jason remueve su mechón albino a un lado y se quita los pantalones con un ligero gesto adolorido.

—Suerte esquivando balas la próxima vez.

—No tientes tu suerte.

Tim empapa el algodón en suero fisiológico y comienza a limpiar la herida. Jason no se sorprenda cuando sus pensamientos se detienen en el rostro de su acompañante, rasguñado y aún así luciendo esa piel joven de la mayoría de edad recién cumplida, ligeramente más morena ahí que en su cuello.

Tim termina de curarle luego de media hora. Tim es un chico muy completo…

—No tengo frazadas para el sofá.

—No dormiré en el sofá.

Jason debe admitir que siempre sintió rechazo por el chico Conner Kent. Para ser un buen Robin, tienes que ser un tipo con muchas cualidades; y dado que él cumplía con todas ellas, no tardó en sacar ciertas _conclusiones_ cuando Tim hablaba de él, o cuando descubrió que tenían la misma habitación, y posteriormente la misma cama.

Jason siente cierto alivio de saber que _Superboy_ ya no está.

También se siente satisfecho cuando Tim se desnuda y coge una de sus camisetas como pijama. Dick debe estar devanándose los sesos por respetar esos códigos virtuosos de cuarta que tanto se empeña en copiar de Batman.

Se olvida de Dick, de Conner, de Batman y de su pierna desgarrada cuando Tim enrolla sus piernas bajo la sábana y una mano caliente y delgada recorre insistentemente desde el estómago hasta el pecho.

 

 

Tim sabe que hay un sentimiento cálido alojado en su pecho cuando piensa en Dick o en Conner. Pero cuando está con Jason, todo su cuerpo se prende como su estuviese en llamas y la adrenalina de la noche no tiene comparación alguna. Entonces se dice que sólo el pecho no es suficiente.


End file.
